


Rescue Me

by Criala



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki was born in the Land of Waves and has never been away from there. What could Orochimaru and Madara want with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Title Credit** : Rescue Me by Tokio Hotel, because that's what I was listening to when I started this story.

* * *

 

"Orochimaru-sama... I've obtained some information that could add to your research..." A male voice spoke up from the entrance way of the room. The voice belonged to a young adult male with light grey hair, which the man had pulled back into a ponytail. As he walked in the room, his gaze was on some papers that he held in his hands. And once he pulled his gaze from the paper, there was a sinister gleam in his onyx eyes when his attention fell on the one he was addressing.

There was a bed in front of the man. And resting in the bed against some pillows was a pale man with long black hair and golden, purple rimmed, slitted eyes. No doubt the Orochimaru-sama that had been spoken to.

"Oh?" Orochimaru asked as a look of intrigue passed through his eyes. He pushed himself up into more of a sitting position as a wicked smirk slowly made its way onto his face. “Is that so, Kabuto?”

"Yes.” The grey haired man, Kabuto, replied with a smirk that mirrored Orochimaru's. “In the Land of Waves, there is a girl by the name of Gotou Misaki.” He drew closer to the bed, holding the papers up in front of Orochimaru's face so he could look at them himself. “My research shows that her bloodline has an ability that you'd benefit from studying.”

“Interesting...” Orochimaru mused as he skimmed it over, the smirk on his face growing.

“I thought you'd say that.” Kabuto chuckled, stepping back and reading over the papers once more himself, before folding them up and shoving into the pouch on his hip.

"Hmm..." Orochimaru’s tongue slid out of his mouth and over his lip before slithering back into his mouth. "What are we waiting for then?"

xXx

"Itachi..." A figure stepped out of the shadows, clad in a hooded black cloak with red clouds on it. The infamous Akatsuki cloak. The figure also wore an orange swirled mask.

Emotionless black eyes trailed over to the masked man, not saying anything to him. Black hair framed his light colored face from either side, sitting atop the forehead protector he wore. A leaf village symbol was on it, with a slash through it.

"I need you to get something for me... Gotou Misaki. In the Land of Waves. She will be of use to me." He spoke, pulling a couple of papers from his cloak. He approached Itachi, papers in hand as he did so.

"What use would a normal girl be to you, Madara?" Itachi asked coolly. There was no hint of interest on his face or in his voice. But he did keep his gaze on the man before him. Madara.

"She has an ability that will be an asset to me..." Madara offered that as further explanation as he held out the papers for Itachi to take.

His words were met with nothing as Itachi took the papers from him. Silently, he read them over in a matter of moments, before handing them back to Madara with barely a word uttered. “Hm.”

Madara took the papers, stuffing them back into his cloak. "I’ve gotten word that Orochimaru wants her as well... Do try to get her before he does.”

Itachi said nothing, only disappearing a few seconds later.

xXx

A short time later in the land of waves, a young female was making her way through the trees to a small clearing. Currently, she was on her way back home from shopping. The paper bag hanging off of her left arm was evidence of that. Her home was a small house a short distance away from the town in the woods. It was just far enough away without being too far away. There were a few houses such as her's scattered throughout the woods, for those who wanted to be on the outskirts of town. And she lived by herself, so she didn't need anything bigger than what she had.

Her light brown hair just barely fell down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and her eyes were a dark lavender. Her kimono top wrapped over itself, left over right, forming a V shaped neck line. The fabric was black with a light purple trim. There was an obi that matched the trim, fitting snugly around her waist. It was about four inches in length, starting just above her ribs. There was a small bow resting against her lower back, keeping it in place. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her skirt matched her kimono top, and it fell a few inches above her knees. On her feet were some simple black sandals. Based on her looks, she wasn't any older than eighteen years old.

In a few moments, she was at her little cabin. She pulled the key from her pocket so she could unlock the door. Nothing too big ever really happened around the Land of Waves, not since the Great Naruto bridge had been finished at least, but she still locked it just in case. All kinds of people went roaming through forests, so it was better to be on the safe side.

Once she had the door unlocked, she opened it and walked inside, closing it behind her. Nearby, there was a little table just big enough to hold two grocery filled bags. It was placed there, so she could set her grocery bags there after shopping.

As she was turning to face the table so she could set her bag down, a hand covered by a cloth slipped over her mouth. A muffled gasp came from her mouth, and her hands flew up to tug at the hand over her mouth. But, it was no use. Only a few seconds later, her body went limp. Her arms fell to her sides, and the bag slipped from her arm, crashing to the floor.

xXx

And only a short time later, Itachi had arrived at the small cabin. He glanced around the area, before letting his gaze fall on the cabin. It wasn't hard to notice that the door was slightly ajar. So he grew closer and nudged the door open, keeping his guard up. With the door now open, his attention was immediately caught by the fallen grocery bag on the floor. The contents of it were spilled all over the floor.

There was no reason to search the rest of the house. It was obvious what had happened. Orochimaru had gotten to her first. Not that it was a surprise. From the ajar, slight as it was, door, he had expected as such. And that meant one thing. It was time to head for his hideout. One of them at least. It wouldn't be a challenge at all to retrieve her from the snake-like man's grasp.

 


End file.
